


When May Comes

by Blikdelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm gonna have so much fun with this, Marichat, Marichat May, felinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blikdelie/pseuds/Blikdelie
Summary: Felix is here to rest. To lie in the lounge chair unbothered. But as it turned out, this balcony belongs to someone else. And now he will have to learn the term of sharing.





	1. Territorial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat May is here, and I can finally write Felinette. What a nice month. :3  
> This chapter covers the prompt for day 3 of Marichat May, **Adopted cat**.

Chat Noir liked this place. A deserted roof balcony he had found in winter. It had a lounge chair so comfortable to lie in, surrounded with sleeping flowers. If he rose up, he could see the streets below, and even his own school. But he didn't want to do it. He just kept coming to linger here, bask in the sunshine during daytime and nap in the dark. Fresh air was doing wonders to him.

This was nice. Peaceful.

Until one day it all changed.

That day was too warm, unlike winter time, unlike earlier spring days. Well, that was quite expectable for the month of May. But he was having a bad premonition since the morning. When he managed to get free from school and transformed to get to his favorite place and shake off the feeling, he was finally met with the problem.

The problem was having a shape of his classmate, who was tidying up his roof, taking away dead leaves and cutting the benches of his plants.

“What do you think you are doing?” The superhero demanded, landing on the balcony and glaring at her.

The girl froze, looking up at him and not at all baffled by his demeanor. She shifted into a sitting position, facing him and frowning in displeasure.

“First of all, hello,” she stated, slightly irritated. “I'm Marinette, and, as I can see, you're Chat Noir. Nice to meet you.”

The boy raised his brow, keeping silent. The girl huffed.

“I'm cleaning up my roof, obviously. The real question is, what are  _ you _ doing here?”

Chat's eyes shot wide open. No no no! That was wrong! How could that have come to this?

“This is my roof,” he muttered through gritted teeth.

The girl rose up, cocking her hip to the side, and the blond couldn't help but notice how small she was. But that didn't make her any less intimidating.

“Oh, but you see,” she drawled, inspecting her nails. “My room has happened to be just below this balcony, and this building is my parent's bakery, so, I'm afraid, this roof is mine and not at all yours.”

Chat frowned, averting his eyes. She surely had a point here. The girl sighed, looking at him.

“Well, I don't mind you visiting this place as long as you behave properly. I've heard you come and go throughout the winter, and it didn't hurt anyone. So… how about we share?”

The boy blinked at her. This wasn't ideal. But it might work. How often would she come up here, anyway?

\------

As it turned out, quite often. Chat stood on top of school, watching the girl with crossed arms. The girl, who was lying in  _ his _ lounge chair on  _ his _ rooftop balcony, sketching something. Chat growled lowly, glaring at her.

That seemed to attract Marinette's attention. She raised her head, smiled brightly and waved her hand, motioning him to come close.

The blond scowled in distaste, but decided to comply, lunging forward and landing gracefully on the railings.

“Hey,” she bid, “I'm meeting up with my best friend in half an hour. So you can use the balcony as you wish until eight… even nine o'clock.”

Chat blinked at her in confusion. Is that what they called “share”? He didn't like it. He didn't want limited time to do what he liked. He needed to stay here when he wanted. Now, how to do this?

Marinette was staring at him expectantly. Did he need to say something? “Err… thank you?” he croaked.

The girl beamed at him. “You're welcome, Chat!” she checked the time. “Oh, I'm afraid I need to get going now unless I want to be late. It was nice to meet you.” And she fled to the room, leaving him on the roof.

“But what if I… want to stay until ten o'clock?” he wondered aloud.

On the second thought, he might have an idea.

\------

Marinette was feeling weird.

That had been one thing to fight akumas with her superhero partner, who was emanating pure admiration and tenderness to the point where he started getting annoying.

It had been another thing to see him on her balcony for almost the whole winter, being extra careful talking to Tikki in her room. Always extra aware of his enhanced hearing.

It was something entirely new talking to him as Marinette. Maybe, that was the main reason she had been postponing clearing up her balcony till May.

But now it was already getting ridiculous. She should have probably just shoo him away yesterday, when he started getting territorial.

But she was weak. And he was her partner, who she cared about. And she just had to suggest sharing the roof. She had no idea how they would do that.

At nine thirty, with a heavy heart, Marinette lifted her hatch. She had been reluctant to come up to her balcony, considering Chat's latest demeanor. But like hell would she back up, leaving the place in the blond’s undivided possession. She was territorial too, okay?

Chat was still settled in her lounge. But that was not what caught her attention. There, near to her own lounge chair, stood another one. New and nice. God knows, how he had managed to fit them both in.

The boy cracked one eye open, glancing up at her.

“Here,” he bid. “Now we can share.”

With a sigh, Marinette settled in the new chair and opened her sketch book.

That might work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173545414213/marichat-may-day-3-adopted-cat-this-one-will-be)


	2. Pastries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't eat pastries, you're not allowed in the bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll stick mainly to marichat in this fic, but there will still be bits of felinette and ladynoir.

Marinette placed the tray of pastries and two mugs on the table and settled in her own lounge, opening the sketchbook. Chat squinted at her suspiciously.

“What is this?” He pried, frowning.

The girl glanced up at him hesitantly. “Um… I assumed, you might be hungry, so…”

“No,” Chat interrupted, “what is this? Bread?”

Marinette felt a momentarily urge to hug him. “Pastries,” she choked.

“Pastries?” the boy frowned. “Like pasta?”

Marinette breathed in sharply, covering her mouth with a hand. “No,” she bid in a small voice. Then shifted her gaze to the mugs. “Have you at least tried this?”

The blond considered his cup, and shook his head. “Sorry. I'm not in the mood for coffee.”

The baker's daughter, who had literally grown up between cookies, croissants and hot chocolate, made a strangled nose and put aside her sketchbook. “You're eating it, now!” she declared with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

“What?” the boy squeaked. “No, I'm not!”

Marinette raised up, towering over him. “If you don't eat pastries, you're banned from the bakery. And that includes this balcony. Go find yourself another roof.” She was glaring daggers at him by this point.

Chat scowled at her, considering his options. Making up his mind, he picked up a croissant, looked at it in distaste and stuffed into his mouth, looking at her pointedly. Marinette watched with a smirk how his expression turned from disgust to surprise, and then to pure bliss. He scrambled for another one and went straight to a coughing fit.

“Oh my!” Marinette gasped. “You need to drink!” She hurriedly lifted the mug and handed it to the blond.

“Buff I…” he croaked, then waved his hand dismissively and took a sip. His eyes widened once more, and he managed to swallow the pastry properly. “Oh,” he bid. “This is really good.”

“I know, right?” the girl beamed. “Although you nearly choked yourself to death with that croissant.”

The blond smiled weakly, lying down and relaxing. “Okay, I admit that you were right.” He breathed. “I needed to try that.”

Marinette smiled softly. “Feel free to help yourself,” she bid, settling back into the second longer chair. “I can bring more any time.”

Chat grinned at went for a cookie.

\------

Like always, Felix was the first one to enter the classroom in the morning. He settled in his seat by the window and sighed contently. He could see his favorite roof balcony from here. He could observe the streets. He could just think about anything, unbothered.

It was quiet. It was peaceful. Felix liked it.

While observing the roof across the street, his thoughts wandered to the baker's daughter. Just yesterday morning he would have never thought that anything could be more delicious than salmon. But this girl… she opened a whole new world to him.

Felix was beginning to think that sharing his favorite place with that particular girl wasn't the worst idea.

He perked up a little upon hearing voices.

“Wow, Marinette! That looks really yummy!”

“Thanks, Alya! I made them myself. My father's recipe.” She sounded rather proud of herself.

“Dude, they're cool! Can I have one?”

“Yeah,” the girl laughed, “I've brought one for all my classmates!”

“Marinette!” Nino whined. “Felix won't eat those! Can I have two?”

The group fell silent instantly. Felix had no idea, what they were up to, but he stubbornly wasn't looking at them. Like hell would he go begging for free food. He was better that that.

His head shot up, when he heard tentative steps approach him. And there was Marinette, staring at him nervously and shifting from one foot to another.

“Um… Hi, Felix.” She gulped. “I made some cupcakes. At home. I wanted to treat all my classmates. And you are my classmate… So I thought that maybe you would… that you maybe…” She let out a groan and stepped back. “Nevermind. I'll just go give the extra one to Nino.”

“Wait!” Felix called out, and Marinette froze, turning to him slowly. “I’d love to.”

The girl gaped at him. “Really?” she pried.

The boy reached out to grab the pastry and took a small bite, careful to not choke this time.

“Thank you,” he smiled. Marinette did a double take, staring at him as if he had just grown another head. In the distance, her friends were standing with similar expressions.

“Ah… Uh… You're welcome,” she stammered and fled towards the group.

Felix followed her retreating form, and then focused on his cupcake again. A small smile appeared on his lips.

Maybe they'll even come to get along eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173582366828/marichat-may-day-4-croissant-murder-takes-place).


	3. The save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat had never done it before, but this time he simply can't resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter covers day 6 of Marichat May, **"You carried me bridal-style in one akuma attack, and now Paris ships is together"**. Well, basically, the chapter is just that. I've rewritten it, like, three times, and decided not to add anything above that.

He should have just left her hanging there. That's what he usually did. Leave civilians and go deal with the akuma. They would be fine in the end anyway. That was the effective and logical strategy, that had proved itself multiple times.

But it was Marinette. And leaving her there felt somehow wrong. She was wiggling in the spider web, trying to get free. Hanging there. Upside down. So helpless.

The cocoon turned around slowly, and she caught the sight of him.

“Hey, Chat!” she called for him. “Could you please help me?”

The boy sighed in defeat. Now it would be even harder to get away. He'd have to help. There was no harm in it, anyway. Just up and then down.

The superhero extended his staff, lifting himself to her level. “Stay still,” he warned, and cut the ropes. He managed to catch her and take to the ground safely, when the akuma appeared.

“Put down my baby!” it shrieked and lunged at him. Chat hissed, scooped up the startled girl and took off.

The akuma didn't follow them for long. Well, not too long at least. It got lost after fifteen minutes of chasing. Fifteen minutes that took half of life out of Chat. Leaping up and down, crouching, hiding, running away again, speeding up and freezing in place. Marinette had been clutching his shoulders all the way.

Finally the akuma got lost, and the superhero managed to put the girl down. She looked around warily and then turned to him.

“Thank you so much!” she beamed. “That was really freaking hard hanging upside down! My head was spinning like crazy!”

“Yeah,” Chat replied, looking at her sternly, “you can thank me by being more cautious from now on.”

“Sure thing,” she chirped. “No way I'm gonna trip and fall right in front of an akuma again.” She paused, thinking over her words, then turned to Chat, who was looking at her with raised brows.

“On the second thought,” she bid, “I'll really try to be more careful.”

“I hope you will,” the superhero stressed.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Go save the world already. I'll be okay.”

The blond frowned in displeasure, but complied.

As soon as he disappeared, a small creature flew up from the girl's purse, hovering over her shoulder.

“Well, that was new,” it chirped. “Chat Noir, saving a civilian? Am I growing insane?”

“Yeah,” the girl drawled, “that was rather unexpected.” She turned to the flying bug. “I wonder why he did it.”

“I might have an idea,” the creature giggled.

\------

Marinette had made it to the class on time. She even had a few minutes to spare. Though, in the hindsight, maybe she had better been late.

“Wow, there she is!” Alya cheered as soon as she entered the room.

“Say, DC, what's it like to be saved by a superhero?” Kim pried.

“Did you see Ladybug as well?” Adrien beamed.

“Oh, um… no? I didn't?” Marinette frowned. “Why would I… Wait, what's going on here?”

“Oh it's just that,” Alya paused, lifting her phone to her friend's face, “yesterday Chat Noir was seen saving a civilian. And it's the very first time he did so.”

Marinette paled. That was bad.

“And now,” Rose spoke up, “all the Paris thinks that this girl is his girlfriend! So romantic!”

“What?” Marinette and Felix squeaked in unison. All the heads turned to Felix.

“Oh, um, sorry,” he coughed, “got bad news on the phone.” He coughed awkwardly and turned to the window.

“Oh no,” Marinette breathed, clutching her head. “Hawkmoth will kill my entire family.”

“Don't worry, girl,” Alya patted her shoulder. “Thankfully, no one had managed to get a good shot of it, so we're the only people who know.”

“Because we were there when he rescued you,” Alix sing-songed.

“That was so romantic!” Rose breathed. “He was so gentle and loving!”

Felix choked. “Sorry,” he croaked, waving his hand, “sore throat.”

“So,” Marinette clarified, “you won't tell anyone?”

“Of course not,” Alya grinned. “But…” she paused, “We want to get all the deets later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the chapter, please, consider leaving comments. :)  
> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173666644748/marichat-may-day-6-you-carried-me-bridal-style).


	4. Lip gloss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's lips look unnatural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the prompt for day 8, "Kitty kisses".  
> It's two in the morning, and I just finished writing. I would like to say that it was nice and fun writing this chapter, but I have no idea, really. My brain closed up, like, an hour and a half ago. So I'll just leave it here.

Felix didn't expect anything special from today. And nothing special happened indeed. That's just that… As soon as Marinette entered the class, his eyes fell on her lips and seemed to stay glued to them for the whole lecture. Something was wrong.

His eyes caught her lips several times during that day, while he was passing her in the corridor or met her at lunch. And he couldn't shrug off that feeling of abnormality.

The whole day she seemed to be torturing him. So when he got the chance to get away from his assistant and transform, he immediately hurried towards the bakery roof.

Marinette was sitting in her lounge chair, sketching something absorbedly. She didn't even notice Chat land on the railings, looking at her intensely. Her lips instantly caught his attention, and the boy hummed, narrowing his eyes.

The girl looked up and stilled, slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. “Is something wrong?” she pried.

The blond nodded. “Your lips,” he stated. “Something is wrong with them.”

Marinette blinked at him, then slided a thumb along her lower lip and brought it up to her eyes.

“It's just lip gloss,” she bid in bewilderment. “I bought it yesterday, while shopping with Alya.”

Chat jumped down from the railings. He leaned forward and lifted up her chin with two fingers. He focused on the lips, narrowing his eyes again.

“What's it for?” he demanded, frowning.

Marinette swallowed, looking up at him.

_ “Adrien won't know, what hit him,” Alya grinned, wiggling her brows. “Guys can't ignore such things.”  _

“I guess, she was right after all,” Marinette muttered.

“What was that?” Chat prodded.

The girl felt blush creep up her cheeks. “Well, Alya said that it makes your lips stand out, and the boys want to kiss you more.” She clasped a hand over her mouth, looking at the blond in mortification.

He let go of her chin and straightened up with raised brows. “Do you want me to kiss you?” he wondered aloud.

“What?” the young designer squeaked. “Why would I…”

“But I'm the only guy here,” Chat smirked and leaned down again, stopping inches away from her face. “If you don't want it, why wear it now?”

Marinette whimpered, looking into his eyes.

“Or is there another reason to apply lip gloss?” he pried.

“Th-that's just makeup,” she stammered. “Girls apply it to look prettier.”

Chat straightened up again with a frown on his lips. “You don't need it,” he said sternly.

The girl narrowed her eyes, “Excuse me?”

“You don't need anything to look better,” the boy shrugged. “You are beautiful as you are.”

Marinette gulped. “Thank you?” she offered weakly.

“I mean, look at yourself,” he continued. “You should be well aware that any guy would like to kiss you even without any lip gloss.”

“Well, that might be an exaggeration…”

“And not only that!” he interrupted. “Your whole physique is flawless! Any healthy male would be insane not to want to mate with you!”

“Okay, stop!” Marinette cried, wiping her lips with the back side of her hand. “We'll stop right there before it gets too creepy.” She held her breath, daring the blond to say something else. He kept silent, watching her curiously.

“I'll take your words as a compliment,” she began slowly. “But you  **never** , and I couldn't stress it enough,  **ever** bring up the topic of mating in our conversations again. Deal?” The boy was observing her with his arms crossed. Marinette sighed. “And I promise not to use lip gloss again.”

“Deal,” the blond grinned.

“Well, if we're clear, I'd like to get back to designing,” she sighed, picking up her sketchbook again. The boy walked to his own lounge with a content smile and settled down, finally relaxing.

“You couldn't have been any less tactful here,” Marinette uttered with a sigh, still fighting her blush.

“I could,” Chat smirked, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please, leave feedback. It's the only thing that keeps me motivated to write right now.


	5. Catnip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat is high, and Ladybug doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covers the prompt for day 9, **"Catnip"**.  
>  I'm falling behind, but, well, time is busy. I decided not to post it yesterday night, for my eyes had been closing by themselves. And now I can at least let out even phrases.  
> Please, enjoy! :)

“Bye-bye, little butterfly!” Ladybug waved her gloved hand and turned to her partner with a sigh. “Now the hard part.”

Chat Noir was sprawled on the roof, chewing on a giant red spotted toy mouse. Ladybug bit her lip.

“I need it, Chat,” she stated. “I need to restore the order.” Her partner growled lowly and turned away, nibbling on the fake ear. Ladybug facepalmed. Out of all the Lucky Charms, this was the easiest to figure. For as soon as the toy had been summoned, Chat had doven for it and let her act freely at last. He stopped pursuing and clinging to her, switching to the mouse instead.

But now Ladybug needed to get the item back.

“Chat,” she frowned, “you need to give it to me!” The boy raised his head and hissed, revealing sharp canines. Ladybug made a hesitant step towards him, and he scrambled away from her, cradling the spotted object to his chest. “I wonder if it is possible to cast a lucky charm to help get back a lucky charm,” the girl muttered. Her earrings let out the last beep, and Ladybug shot forward in alarm. “I need to get it back now!” she cried. “I'm short on time!”

But the cat seemed to have other ideas. He grasped the mouse in his teeth and vaulted away from her with a loud yowl.

“This is the end,” Ladybug muttered in mortification. “Tikki, spots off.”

\------

“So, let me make it clear,” Marinette repeated, climbing the stairs of her room. “I can summon a Lucky Charm to retrieve the Lucky Charm from Chat Noir, but I can't use the second one to restore the order.”

“That's right,” Tikki chirped from her shoulder, holding a cookie, “the Lucky Charm you use to fix the city must be the one that had helped you defeat the akuma.”

The girl groaned, “So I'll need to find Chat first. I wonder where he’d go.”

She lifted the hatch and climbed onto the balcony. To find a giant cat hugging a giant toy mouse in her lounge chair.

“On the second thought, that part is quite obvious,” Tikki hummed.

“That's great, Tikki!” the girl grinned. “Let's get down to transform, and then…”

The boy raised his head, focusing on her. “Oh no,” Marinette murmured, taking a step back.

Chat Noir let go of the spotted object and lunged at her. Moments later Marinette was buried under ninety kilos of a cat boy, who was purring loudly, rubbing his cheek against hers.

“Tikki!” the girl whined. “What do I do?”

The tiny creature giggled from above. “I don't know,” she drawled. “You make a really cute couple, by the way!”

“Tikki…” Marinette whimpered, trying to untangle herself from the blond. Chat tightened his grip, growling in displeasure.

“So, I guess, Chat likes the toy mouse better than Ladybug, and he likes you better than the mouse,” Tikki sing-songed, flying closer. “As Rose would say,  _ s’est trop-trop romantique!” _

“Not funny,” Marinette grumbled. “Oh, I know! Get the laser pointer from my desk drawer!”

“Of course, Marinette,” the tiny God chirped, diving down the hatch.

Chat was purring like crazy, kneading at her waist. Thankfully, he didn't extract his claws, or else Marinette's clothes would have been torn to pieces by this point. He pushed forward, running his face along her neck and nuzzling it. He breathed in and let out a content sigh. The girl whimpered again.

Right that moment, Tikki emerged from the room.

“Thank God!” the girl breathed. “What took you so long?” She frowned, looking at her small friend. “And where's the pointer?”

“Oh, I decided that could wait,” the kwami giggled. “I wanted to do something else for now.” She brought up Marinette's phone and hit record button.

The girl's eyes widened. “Are you filming? Tikki, please, stop doing that!”

“No way,” the red creature retorted with a sly smile. “You're going to thank me afterwards!”

Marinette contemplated that for a moment, looking at the blond boy purring on top of her.

“You know what?” she grinned. “You're right. Give me the phone, I'll take a selfie.”

Tikki handed her the item with an amused smile.

“Say cheese, you big affectionate boy,” Marinette giggled, taking a shot. She brought down a hand, scratching his neck.

“I didn't know you had it in you,” she smiled softly, inducing another loud purr from Chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please, leave feedback, I want to know what you think! :))  
> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173790497573/marichat-may-day-10-catnip-another-chapter-of).


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their own way of dealing with nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers prompt **"Nightmares"** (day 13) for Marichat May. I know I'm falling behind, but I probably won't be able to catch up. I'll keep posting in my own pace.

“Psst! Marinette! Wake up!”

The girl raised her head and looked around, blinking owlishly, until her eyes finally settled on her kwami.

“Huh? Tikki, what's wrong?” She yawned, rubbing her eyes. Everything seemed in order. Except… she could feel someone's presence nearby. The girl frowned, looking at her small friend questioningly.

“Chat Noir is here!” the tiny creature informed in a hushed voice. “He had arrived half an hour ago and had been watching you sleep through the hatch for quite some time.” Tikki and Marinette glanced up simultaneously. “He's left the window for now, but I can still feel him on the balcony. Maybe you should go check on him?”

“Yeah, I'll go now,” the girl muttered, falling to the bed and covering herself with a blanket. Moments later she made herself rise from the bed, pulling the blanket with her. She lifted the hatch and peered outside. Sure enough, Chat was lying in the lounge, facing away from her.

Marinette yawned and climbed up, joining him on the roof. “How often do you come here at night?” she asked sleepily. Hearing no response, she bent down, narrowing her eyes to inspect him closer.

The boy was breathing evenly, his face relaxed. “Oh, you're sleeping,” the girl whispered with a soft smile and brought her hand up to pry a lock of hair from his eyes.

Chat shot up, catching her hand and staring at her wildly. The next moment he pulled her to his chest, clutching the girl desperately in his arms. He relaxed after a moment, then went still again and scrambled away, looking at her in abashment.

“Sorry,” he croaked. “I didn't mean to frighten you.”

“You didn't,” Marinette replied mechanically, shrugging off her slumber. “But I'm actually worried about you. Did you have a bad dream?”

The boy stared at her for several moments. “No, not at all,” he muttered, raising up. “I'll… just go home now.”

Marinette stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder, looking at him pointedly. Like hell she was buying that. Chat sighed, falling back into the chair and turning his face up to the sky.

“It's okay, really,” he whispered. “I've learned how to deal with nightmares a long time ago. It's just…” he glanced at her askew. “It was different this time. It wasn't my life threatened, but…” he pursed his lips. “I just came to make sure you were okay.”

Marinette sighed, shaking her head with a smile and settled on the lounge beside him. “I'm okay,” she bid soothingly, “But to come here at night… Wouldn't your parents worry if they find out you're gone?”

“I don't have parents,” he shrugged. “No one will notice.”

The girl blinked, staring at him wide-eyed. “You… don't have parents?” she iterated.

“I don't,” he confirmed. “Haven't had for as long as I remember myself.”

Marinette frowned, rubbing her forehead. “I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up.”

Chat turned his head, contemplating her. “It's okay,” he eased. “I didn't tell you. And it's not that bad,” he looked up at the sky again. “I like being alone. It's calming.”

Marinette was staring at him in disbelief. “So,” she prodded, “you have grown up by yourself? Always alone?”

“Mostly, yes.”

“That's why you haven't tried pastries.”

“Well, no one had been interested in unnecessarily treating a child to unhealthy food before,” he smirked.

“And when you said that you had learned, how to deal with nightmares?..” she pried.

“I just used to stay awake until morning.” He turned to her again. “I'm fine, really. I just wanted to stay this night here. This place is soothing me somehow.”

“Of course you can,” Marinette smiled, raising up. “We're sharing this place, don't we?”

She came to the trap door and dropped into her room. Chat watched her disappear and turned forward again.

Now that she was gone, he could finally enjoy being alone. This was nice. He liked it. He could spent the whole day like that. He eyed the hatchway anxiously, anticipating her. Why did she go so suddenly? Was she planning to return anytime soon?

It seemed like he had overvalued the solitude after all.

Marinette appeared in ten minutes, holding a tray with two mugs and a plate of pastries. She put in on the floor and climbed up with another blanket, tucked under her arm.

“Well, the night feels warm enough,” she bid. “I guess, I'll just sleep outside.”

“You don't need to,” Chat frowned. “I was doing quite well on myself.”

“Oh, this isn't for you,” she retorted, “I just like fresh air.”

Marinette placed the tray on the table and moved her lounge chair closer to his, handing Chat a blanket. She picked up the mugs and handed one to him as well. “Hot chocolate,” she explained, bringing the second one to her lips. “Since we're short on camomile tea, this is the best way to calm your nerves right now.”

Chat's lips twitched in a hint of a smile. He took a sip from his mug and reached out to take a croissant. Well, maybe this was just a bit better than staying the night by himself.

Marinette eyed him contently, put the mug aside and closed her eyes with a soft smile.

When she opened them again, she found the boy beside her fast asleep, gripping her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173966481288/marichat-may-day-13-nightmares-another-chapter).  
> The next prompt will go for this fic as well, so I'll be posting here... tomorrow, I hope? I'm not sure of anything.  
> If you like this, leave comments and kudos! I'm using those as gasoline for writing! ^__^


	7. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette saves a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This covers the prompt for day 14, **"I told you this was a bad idea to do that"**.  
>  It was actually really easy to write. Or maybe I'm just getting my pace again. Anyway, please, enjoy! :)

“I told you it was a bad idea!” Alya cried.

“Someone had to do this!” Marinette retorted, clasping the trunk. “And stop worrying, I'll be fine!”

“It was easier to wait for emergency!” Alya bid.

“Marinette, get down!” Adrien frowned. “You can't sit there for the whole day!”

The girl shuffled on the tree, observing the branches below. “I think I can do it,” she mumbled. “Just need to get a better grip.”

“What's happened?” Felix questioned, joining the group.

“Oh, Felix, hi!” Alya uttered. “My girl climbed the tree to save a cat. However, the cat is already here,” she pointed at the grey blob in an old lady's arms, “and now it's Marinette, who's stuck.”

“Dude, we can still call the firemen or something. They would bring a ladder.”

The girl on the tree rolled her eyes. “I know how to climb, Nino, I'll be fine!”

“Yeah, you do,” Alya stated. “But only upwards.”

“She's going to fall,” Felix muttered, looking up with wide eyes.

“I hope she wouldn't. Knowing her luck, she'll break her neck,” Alya hissed.

“Oh no,” the blond bid, paling. “I have to go.” And he ran away without looking back.

The classmates watched him disappear behind the corner and looked up again.

“Are you absolutely sure you don't want us to call the emergency?” Adrien stressed.

“I'll be fine!” the girl eased.

“Girl, I'm hearing this particular phrase for the third time in a row, and it's doing nothing to soothe my nerves,” Alya frowned.

“Yeah, mine neither,” Marinette muttered under her breath. “Alright, guys, I'm going to do this!” she declared aloud, reaching down her right foot to find a footing. Her foot touched a branch, and she breathed a sigh of relief, bringing down her second leg.

“No, girl, don't!” Alya warned, but it was too late. The branch had already been broken near the trunk, and under Marinette's weight in crunched and sent her flying.

“Eep!” the girl whimpered, screwing her eyes shut and getting ready for the impact. Which never came.

Instead of hitting the ground, she felt herself encircled with two strong arms. She opened one eye to look at her savior. Chat was breathing heavily, staring intensely into her eyes.

“Thank God, I could make it,” he whispered, resting his forehead on her shoulder, making her blush profusely.

A loud cheer interrupted their moment. The boy looked over his shoulder to find that they were actually having quite a lot of witnesses. He narrowed his eyes, observing the crowd. The first urge was to cradle Marinette to his chest and leap away. But he remembered the rumors from the time when he had been saving her from the akuma. That wouldn't do.

Chat bent down and placed the girl carefully on the pavement.

“Well, mademoiselle, I hope you'll consider being more careful after all,” he looked at her pointedly. “It’s pure chance that I have been passing by.”

The girl coughed awkwardly. “Thank you, Monsieur. That was quite sweet of you.”

The blond bowed dramatically and caught her hand, bringing it to his lips. “We’ll have a talk about that later,” he whispered against her knuckles, staring intensely into her eyes.

She smiled crookedly, holding his gaze. “I don't doubt it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossed on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173991299313/marichat-may-day-14-i-told-you-it-was-a-bad-idea).  
> I'll describe the talk in the next chapter. And I'll aim for romance already. Because, well, half a month has already passed, and they haven't kissed yet.  
> I'm totally ready for Felinette kisses. Are you? :)


	8. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving Marinette, Chat waits on her balcony to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the prompt for day 17, **"Heartbeat"**.

Marinette climbed to her balcony anticipating to meet Chat Noir there. He didn't disappoint. But instead of lying in the lounge, he had been pacing the roof with a frown on his lips.

Hearing her approach, Chat twirled to her with wild eyes. “What were you thinking?” he demanded, his tail slashing in agitation behind him.

Marinette flinched at his tone, frowning at him. “What do you mean?”

“You climbed that tree to save a cat! A cat, Marinette! It would be alright anyway! And  _ you _ could have fallen down and broken your neck!” Chat choked and covered his mouth with a clawed hand.

“You don't know that,” the girl muttered, looking away with crossed arms.

“Considering your clumsiness?” he hissed. “I'm almost positive!”

Marinette didn't like his tone in the slightest. She had already had Alya lecturing her after that incident. She didn't need Chat to nurse her as well.

“Would it be so bad for you?” she bid darkly. “If it wasn't for me, you would get this balcony for yourself. No need for sharing.”

Chat paled. “Do you really think so lowly of me?” he whispered. The girl huffed, looking away. “Marinette?” he demanded.

“No, I don't,” she sighed. “I know you are not that kind of person. Sorry.”

The boy stilled. “Not that kind of person?” The girl looked up questioningly. “Marinette, you know that I don't have a family,” he bid quietly, coming closer to her. “And to be completely honest, I don't have friends either.”

“What about Ladybug?” she pried, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Ladybug is my partner,” he nodded. “She does have an important place in my life. But, Marinette, I can say for sure that right now you are the most significant person for me.”

Chat was towering over her by this point, looking at her intensely. She was staring back at him with her mouth slightly open, her lips a small “o”.

“I've had those nightmares lately,” he continued. “And I've seen enough cases when I lose you. I can't bare to see those in reality as well.”

He brought both hands up to cradle her face, and Marinette did a sharp intake of breath. Chat bent down, resting his forehead against hers.

“So I beg you to please, please be more careful,” he whispered in a husky voice, closing his eyes.

Marinette bit her lip, looking at the boy, who had never seemed less than distant and composed. Who was falling apart in front of her right this moment. She brought up her hand and caressed his cheek, prying him to look at her. Chat opened his eyes, meeting her stare, and the girl gently took his right hand, leading it down to her chest. She pushed it towards her ribs, covering with her own.

“Here,” she murmured. “Can you feel it?”

Chat swallowed, but didn't pull back. “Yo-your heartbeat?”

“My heartbeat,” she confirmed with a slight nod. “I'm here, I'm alive, and I'm not going anywhere. Trust me here.”

She pulled back, settling on the lounge, and chat followed her movement, kneeling in front of her. He stared at his hand, resting against her chest for several moments, then looked up at her hesitantly.

“May I?” he pried, motioning at it.

Marinette nodded with a smile, and Chat leaned down, resting his human ear against her heart. It was beating loudly, and he loved that sound. Just knowing that she was alright, that she was alive and safe, that was enough for him right now.

The girl brought up a hand to fiddle with his hair. “Do you feel better now?” she pried.

The boy smiled. “Much.”

“See,” she chuckled, “I'm gonna be fine.”

Chat closed his eyes, listening to the sound of her heart. “I'll make sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised kisses, but it didn't fit in here. We'll see what they are ready for tomorrow. :3


	9. Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir learns how to care for someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble covers the prompt for day 18, **"Bodyguard"**.  
>  It's six in the morning, and I'm half asleep, to be honest. But it seems finished to me right now, so I'll leave it here.

Marinette felt herself slightly uncomfortable lately. Ever since that tree incident, she was having an impression that she was followed around.

“Girl, are you alright?” Alya pried, causing the young designer to jump slightly. “Woah, woah, easy there! You haven't been yourself this past week!”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” the girl muttered. She suddenly felt like someone was staring at her from behind. She twirled around, ready to fight, but found only Felix sitting on his far bench.

“There, there,” Alya bid, patting her friend's shoulder soothingly. “How about we go to the bakery, and you drink some relaxing tea and instantly feel better?”

“Yeah, I guess it might work,” Marinette sighed. “I'm sorry. I'm really feeling kinda weird.”

\------

The next day the feeling intensified. Marinette couldn't shrug it off no matter how hard she tried. To the point when she started feeling irritated and furious instead of the previous state of insecurity. And she was totally ready to act.

“Dude, wanna go to the movies today?” Nino pried, turning around as soon as the classes had ended.

“Let's go, Marinette!” Adrien beamed, “My father is giving me the permission to hang out with my friends today! I really want you to be there.”

Marinette considered the blond. Her crush on him had been fading lately to the point when she really, honestly wanted to be just a friend for him. Instead, her thoughts had been filled with another blond. A little grumpy, a bit socially awkward. But at the same time sincere and kind (no matter how hard it was to believe in it sometimes).

The girl shook her head. “Sorry, guys. I have plans right now. I'll see if I'm able to join you later today,” she smiled apologetically.

“Are you totally sure, girl?” Alya pried in confusion. “It might be the only chance to hang out with Adrien this month. Who knows, when will be the next time his father lets him get out.”

Marinette considered it for a moment. On one hand, she really wanted to go to those movies with her friends. On the other hand, she couldn't postpone the problem for another day. Besides, the idea of some creep stalking her and her friends didn't seem appealing to her.

“Yeah, that's kinda urgent, I'm sorry,” she answered.

As soon as the girl exited the classroom, Felix raised from his seat as well and slipped outside, unnoticed.

\------

Marinette walked out of the school and turned to a direction, different from the bakery, taking out a self-made yo-yo. Tikki eyed her curiously.

“This is the only weapon I'm relatively familiar with,” the girl explained. “I'm somehow happy you didn't give me a saber. That would be really hard to hide.”

She slipped the yo-yo inside her pocket and quickened her pace. The feeling of someone's presence was back.

Marinette chose to pass through a deserted alley to avoid witnesses. She took out a small mirror to look behind her. A lone unfamiliar figure was following her in the distance. The girl smirked. They wouldn't know what hit them.

She noticed a slightly opened door, leading to some stairs, and slipped inside. She hid around the corner and waited. Not a minute later she heard hurried steps, and the man cracked the door open, peeking inside. Marinette held her breath, watching the man's shadow. “I don't get paid enough for this shit,” he muttered, slipping inside and keeping closer to the wall.

She attacked from behind. It took less than a minute, and the stalker was laying in a pile of limbs on his stomach, with one tiny furious girl in top of him, holding one of his arms in a dangerous position.

“Why are you following me around?” she demanded.

“I have no idea what you are…” the girl bent his arm further. “Aah! Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! I'm b-bodyguard!”

The girl frowned in confusion. “Bodyguard?”

“To protect you! I was paid for following you around and making sure you're safe.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes. “Like I would believe you! I have no one, who would…” she faltered, considering the options. “No way, he wouldn't…” her face lit up with realisation. “He totally would…” She scowled, recalling their last conversation. “I'm going to have a long talk with him today.”

“I'm sorry, mademoiselle, if you're done talking to yourself, could you please let me go?” came the weak voice.

Marinette frowned at him. “And what kind of a bodyguard you are if you let a little girl beat you up?”

The man looked over his shoulder. “What kind of a little girl are you if you can easily beat up a grown man?”

“Touche,” she smirked, letting go. “I assume, you get that if I ever see you again, I won't go easy on you anymore?”

The man's eyes widened. “I do, mademoiselle.”

“Good,” she bid, opening the door and walking out. On the roof across from her she saw a blond head with black ears. Marinette glared up at him with full force. Chat flinched and hid from sight, his ears flat on his head.

\------

“Can you imagine what you got me through during this week?” Marinette demanded. Chat flinched, pulling his head further into the shoulders. “I've been thinking that I'm going crazy, that I'm seeing things! Then I thought that my life and lives of everyone close to me was being threatened! And that was all because of your paranoia!”

“I would rather call it care,” the boy muttered.

“Care? Care?! Look up the meaning in the dictionary!..”

“Actually, I have…”

“Don't interrupt me, I'm furious!” she thundered. “When you care for someone, you go on dates, bring flowers and sweets, kiss each other! Not send a random hulk to stalk them!”

“More like protect…” he started, but faltered under her glare. “Sorry,” he mumbled, “I thought you wouldn't notice.”

Marinette groaned, slowly sliding a hand down her face. “That's SO not what I was trying to say.”

“So…” he drawled. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

The girl blinked at him, “What?”

“That thing you mentioned before, about dates, flowers and kisses, would you prefer that instead?”

“What? I mean, yes, but…” she gulped. “I-I m-mean…” she huffed. “I'm trying to be angry here, and you give me this?!”

“You said yes,” he grinned.

Marinette turned bright red and made a step back, covering her face. She was so screwed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/174135319413/marichat-may-day-18-bodyguard-a-new-chapter-for).  
> Nope, still no kisses. But we're getting there. :)  
> The next two prompts will go for "One way or another", and I'm not even sure, how soon I'll be able to update again. I have a strong feeling that we'll be finishing the last chapters in June.


	10. A day with Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix got Marinette's word and has every intention to take her out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covers prompt for Marichat May, day 21: ["Civilian has a day with Chat Noir"](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/174352402358/marichat-may-day-21-a-day-with-chat-noir-chapter).  
> It's 3 a.m. again, and I'm posting this instead of sleeping. Please enjoy? :)

Marinette liked to sleep in on Saturdays. That was a given. Laying in the bed, under her covers (or next to them) had always been the best thing ever. And today she was about to take the best of it, since her parents had been away for two days. Lucky.

However, that was not the case. At ten thirty there came a knock from her roof hatch, startling her awake.

The girl narrowed her eyes, focusing her blurry vision on a very grinning blond, peering at her through the glass. He pulled the door open, staying on the edge and resting his cheek in his palm.

“You sleep like a princess,” he stated, observing her with a smirk.

The girl eeped, turning bright red. The next moment a pillow was flying towards the blond, making him retreat with a laugh.

“Don't go peeking into people's bedrooms!” she cried in a mix of rage and embarrassment.

“Oh, but you promised me a date!” he singsonged, the blonde head appearing in her view again.

“I didn't promise anything!” she huffed.

“You said yes,” the boy retorted.

“Come on! When you're asking someone out na date, you must at least agree on the day and time to make sure the person is free.”

“Are you busy today?”

“What? N-no, but…”

“Sweet. Get dressed.” A package fell into Marinette's lap, Chat Noir disappearing once again.

Marinette unwrapped the package, peering inside curiously. It contained a full outfit similar to Chat Noir's. Black leather pants, black silk buttoned shirt with long sleeves… and a mask.

“What is this?” she pried.

“Are you undressed yet?” came the question, and the head came into view again.

Marinette gaped at the boy. “Shouldn't you have waited for the answer first?”

“Probably,” he shrugged, “but this was faster.”

Marinette slapped her forehead, then raised her head again.

“This outfit, what is it for? It even has a mask.”

“Oh, this,” the boy tilted his head. “You don't want to go on that date as yourself, do you? This is your disguise. The more it resembles my suit, the less questions we get.”

“But I wasn't going to go on any kind… Ah, whatever,” she sighed. “Let me get ready.”

She went down the stairs and disappeared into the living room, followed by a curious stare.

Marinette climbed to her balcony in half an hour, adjusting the mask. “Is this really necessary?” she pried. “Wouldn't it be easier to just have a picnic on some random roof at night?”

“I don't know about you, sleepyhead, but I prefer sleeping after dark,” he huffed. “Besides, roofs are dangerous. I don't want to risk you falling to your death.”

“Right,” Marinette chuckled, “alright, Monsieur Paranoid, I'm ready to go.”

\------

Chat landed on the balcony, holding Marinette in his arms. He bent down, waiting for her feet to touch the floor.

She straightened up and turned to him, beaming.

“That was… incredible, Chat!” she said softly. “Thank you so much!”

The boy blushed slightly, looking away. “That's a good thing I could drag you out of bed this morning,” he stated stiffly.

“Oh, a good thing indeed!” the girl giggled.

She considered him for a moment, then smiled slyly and brought both hands to his face, turning it to her.

“What are you…” he protested, but was cut off. There feeling of Marinette's lips on his was addicting, and he couldn't help but push forward, encircling her waist with his arms and pulling her closer.

“So you really liked it,” he breathed, when she finally pulled away.

The girl blinked in confusion. “What?”

“They say that if a girl likes a date, that would lead to kisses,” he explained. “So I thought you didn't like it that much before you, well...”

Marinette rolled her eyes fondly, took off her mask and raised on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

“I liked it a lot,” she whispered against his lips. “And, honestly, I was meaning to do this after the movie.”

Chat scowled. “If only we weren't banned from the cinema.”

“You shouldn't have hissed at that lady,” Marinette chuckled.

“That was not that bad.”

“And threaten to claw her eyes out.”

“She was going to touch your mask!” Chat growled.

“That's not an excuse,” the girl retorted. “But, otherwise, the date was perfect.”

“I still regret missing the movie,” Chat grumbled.

Marinette fell silent for a moment. “You know what, my parents aren't coming back until tomorrow evening. We can still watch a movie.”

Chat frowned, “Huh?”

“In my living room. We have a TV set there, and a large sofa. C'mon!”

She pulled the hatch and dropped into her room. Chat considered his options for a moment, then made up his mind and followed her.

Marinette didn't give the boy enough time to take in her room, leading him straight downstairs. But he managed to catch a glimpse of a Chat Noir plushie, resting on her desk and grinned to himself.

The living room was cozy. So unlike his own home where ruled flawless order. And he liked the warmness this house was emanating. He felt love and acceptance seep through the walls. Something that lacked so much in his life.

“So, what kind of movie would you like?” Marinette's voice pried.

“Oh, err,” he brought a hand to his nape, smoothing blond hair. “Something classic?”

“That'll be Star Wars then,” she nodded, taking out six disc boxes. “Which one would you like to see first?”

“Uhh… the first one?”

“The first one in chronology or the first one released?” the girl clarified.

“The first one released, I guess.”

“Then that will be episode four,” she bid, taking out the disk.

Felix sighed contently. Even movies went out of order here. Thrilled, he settled in the sofa. Marinette joined him a moment later, hitting play button on the remote.

By the time episode six had stopped playing, both teens were lying fast asleep in the sofa. The day had been busy, and they were both worn out. To the point that none of them noticed, when the ring beeped for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if the next chapter will be released in May or June. I'm really busy with my life now, so please be patient.  
> If you want to support my writing, you can leave kudos or comments. They always brighten up my day! :)


	11. Mornings and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chat Noir wake up together after the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the prompt for day 22 of Marichat May, ["Real Marichat, aka Marinette and Plagg interactions"](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/174444449038/marichat-may-day-22-marinette-and-plagg).

Marinette opened her eyes, when the first sunray fell onto her face. She squinted at the blue TV screen. Right, she and Chat had fallen asleep while watching Star Wars.

She smiled at his warmth next to her and turned to look at the boy.

She froze. That was not Chat Noir, sleeping next to her. It was another very familiar blond. A very, very familiar blond. The girl gasped, covering her mouth.

“Don't freak out!” A grumpy voice warned. “Kid hadn't slept a bit last night, planning your date. Let him rest.”

Marinette turned to the voice to meet a tiny kitten, floating in front of her. She couldn't help herself. She screamed.

\------

Out of all possible reveal scenarios, Felix never expected it to be accidental. Accidents were just not his thing. He liked to have everything planned properly. With all the possibilities meticulously counted and thought through.

But he had to admit that this time he had honestly screwed up. Marinette was sitting next to him, screaming. And there was no chance at all that she hadn't seen him.

Felix was staring at her wide-eyed, searching for words to get out of it and finding none, while Marinette was consistently freaking out next to him.

A whole minute had passed before the girl finally stopped screaming, breathing heavily, shifting her gaze between him and Plagg.

“There's a kwami,” she breathed hoarsely. “Why do you have a kwami? And why are you here, Felix? Oh my God, you're Chat Noir! You're totally Chat Noir! You are Felix Moreau and you are also Chat Noir!” She pulled the knees to her chest and covered her face, continuing the rambling.

The blond pursed his lips. So, she wasn't done yet. He sighed, raising up.

“I'll make coffee,” he bid, circling the sofa. “Take your time.”

“Wait!” Marinette exclaimed, catching his wrist. “Aren't you going to find an explanation that would make me believe that you are not actually a superhero?”

“Why?” He shrugged. “There's no way you can possibly unsee me. As well as no way for me to get into your apartment at night.” He started walking, but caught himself, turning to her again. “And while you're freaking out anyway,” he leaned closer with a smirk, “we kissed yesterday.”

Felix winked, straightened up and walked towards the kitchen.

Marinette was left staring after him in disbelief. All those expressions looked so unfamiliar on Felix's usually motionless face. Now it was easier to believe that he was Chat Noir.

“You know me so well,” the girl mumbled, her fingers searching for a pillow. “There's no need to freak out twice indeed.”

Moments later Felix grinned at the sound of a muffled scream.

\------

“Why wouldn't you listen,” the grumpy voice came again. Marinette's head shot up.

“You're a kwami,” she stated weakly. “Hi, I'm Marinette.”

“I know who you are,” the black kitten grumbled. “Constantly tripping over yourself and mixing your words around that Agreste kid. Then suddenly switching to my boy. I don't like you.”

The girl pursed her lips, considering him. “You're so grumpy,” she drawled. “Maybe you're just hungry?”

The kwami stilled, then huffed, crossing small paws over his chest. “I already checked your fridge,” he stated. “No Camembert there.”

“Oh,” the girl perked, “we do have Camembert! It's downstairs!” She jumped up and ran for the door, grabbing the keys and throwing “I'll be back in a minute” towards the kitchen.

Felix frowned after her and turned to Plagg expectantly. “What did you do?” he demanded.

“Well, considering that she offered to feed me in the end, that was nothing bad,” Plagg smirked. “Guess, I might end up liking her after all.”

\------

Marinette returned to the kitchen five minutes later with a wheel of Camembert and a box of pastries.

“Here you go, Kitty,” she bid, offering the wheel to Plagg and placed the box into the table. “And this is for us. No fresh bread today, since Maman and Papa are not here. But these are still good.”

Felix breathed out and turned to put coffee on the table.

“Your kwa… cat, he really cares about you, doesn't he?” Marinette bid with a smile, receiving the cup.

Felix narrowed his eyes at her slipup. “Okay,” he bid, “before we start sharing our feelings and thoughts regarding the revelation, can you tell me, how you know about kwamis?”

“I… uh… wha?..” Marinette stammered.

“You said so earlier, and I quote, ‘There's a kwami. Why do you have a kwami?’, so I wanted to clarify, how much you already know. I prefer to at least have a rough picture of how much I need to tell you.”

Marinette sighed. This was not ideal. But she didn't want to be the one hiding the truth. Not now that she knew his secret. Besides, that came with certain perks. Like he might stop bossing around so often AND it might lessen his constant paranoia about her well-being.

“You know, funny thing,” she chuckled, “I have a kwami too.”

“Excuse me?”

“Tikki! You can come out now!” the girl called.

A tiny red creature flew out from her hiding place, making a beeline to the box of cookies. Felix's eyes grew wide as saucers at the sight.

“Hello, Chat Noir!” she chirped. “My name is Tikki, I'm Ladybug's kwami!”

“B-but… there is no way!” the blond spluttered. “You… Ladybug… fighting villains… Dangerous!..”

Marinette smirked at his dumbfounded expression.

“And while you're freaking out anyway,” she singsonged, leaning forward and resting her chin in a palm, “we kissed yesterday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!  
> I'm kidding. I'll still write the post-reveal part, but still in my now slow pace. I'll get back to "One way or Another" for the next two prompts, so that will be a while before the next update.  
> Please, leave feedback! Let me know if you like this story! :))


	12. Chat Noir merch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, well, I've been struggling for the whole week with "One way or another", but I still have 300 words and no inspiration to write further.  
> So I decided to finish this fic first.  
> Covers prompt ["Chat Noir merch"](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/174660881608/when-may-comes-chapter-12-this-chapter-covers-the) for day 25 of Marichat May.

Felix was sitting in the class, reliving the previous day over and over again. He hadn't been scared about Marinette discovering his secret. She was trustworthy, and he wouldn't let anyone get to her anyway.

But the fact that this perfect, kind and beautiful but super clumsy girl was fighting villains on a daily basis, holding the safety of the whole Paris on her shoulders... Well, that was something entirely new. He couldn't simply go with it. He needed time.

“Where did you get that, girl?” Alya pried from the other side of the class.

“Oh, I made it myself. Nothing big,” Marinette's voice retorted.

Felix stilled, keeping his eyes downcast. He didn't need to see her, not yet. This was too soon. They could talk in the evening.

“Nothing big?! Are you kidding me? You come to school in a full Chat Noir outfit and say this is nothing big?”

Chat Noir… what? The boy couldn't help himself. Just take a peek and turn away. She wouldn't notice. He could do this  _ stealthily _ . Felix turned his head slightly and squinted his eyes. Which almost popped out of how head at the sight.

Was she trying to kill him? Marinette's lithe figure was fully clad in black. The fabric was clinging to her shamelessly, revealing every curve of her body. Thigh high boots were completing the picture, and to top it all, a black beanie with cat ears was sitting on top of her head. And what was even worse, she was looking at him. He had been caught.

Felix whipped his head away, blushing profusely. Well, he deserved it, after all.

“Oh no,” Marinette gasped dramatically, “forgetful me! Unfortunately, I left my pencil at home.”

“Well, you can take mi…” Alya interjected, but was stopped with a hand, thrown her way.

And then Marinette was walking. She was walking towards him. She was getting closer. Felix's breath hitched, and a lamp post outside the window suddenly became the most interesting thing ever. The girl stopped right in front of his desk.

“Hey, Felix,” she greeted sweetly. “Do you mind if I borrow your pencil?”

The blond ducked his head and held out the item, without looking up. A big mistake. Marinette grabbed his hand, and pulled him forward, leaning down at the same time. The boy was forced to look up, and was met with those bluebell eyes of his (extremely hot) classmate and, apparently, crime fighting partner. He gulped.

She grinned, and leaned further, hovering above his ear.

“This is for running off yesterday,” she murmured with a devilish grin. “And you better come to by balcony today.”

Felix nodded in catalepsy.

“Good,” she smiled, straightening up. “Thanks for the pencil.”

And she walked away with a wink, leaving the boy stare after her in amazement.

“Hey, Fe,” a male voice came from his left.

Felix turned his head, and was met with Kim's narrowed eyes.

“You seem to be starting at DC, I noticed. So I wanted to warn you that if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass.”

The blond frowned, turning away. “If I hurt her, she won't need your help to kick my ass.”

Unfortunately, that was one of those moments, when the classroom was completely silent, so his words got heard by literally everyone up to Madame Bustier, who had entered the room moments before.

Felix sighed, followed by a chorus of amused chuckles.

“Very true,” Marinette smirked.

\---

Chat Noir landed on the balcony and shuffled awkwardly beside the railings. Marinette put her sketchbook aside and watched him expectantly.

“So…” he drawled.

“So, you transformed and ran away,” she finished.

“Yes. And I'm sorry. I needed to sort out my thoughts.”

“How did it go?”

“I resorted all my books in the process.”

“Do you have a lot?”

“A whole library.”

“Wow,” Marinette chuckled. “You must have come to a conclusion then.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I want you to go out with me.”

The girl's eyebrows raised up. “Well, we did have a date already.”

“No, not just dates,” Chat interrupted. “I want you to be my girlfriend. Like, officially.” He started at her. “Please?”

Marinette sighed. “Oh, Kitty, what do I do with you…” She raised up and walked up to him. “What do you think?”

“Well, I think that you did have some feelings to me. On the other hand, knowing that I'm not just a superhero, but also your socially awkward classmate, might have made you second guessing your…”

She cut him off, grabbing his face with both hands and pulling him down, where she could claim his lips properly. Chat gasped and raised his hands to her nape, deepening the kiss. Marinette smiled, noting a soft purr coming from the boy. She pulled back moments later, staring into his eyes softly.

“I'll take it as a Yes,” he grinned.

“This is a Yes,” she chuckled, “my super socially awkward superhero boyfriend.”

Chat breathed in relief. “Thank God, I really thought you would be mad at me after yesterday.”

“Oh, I was,” Marinette retorted, “but Tikki managed to help me calm down.” The girl bit her lip, looking up. “Just… don't run away again, okay?”

The boy slid a hand along her cheekbone. “Never,” he whispered affectionately. “Actually,” he perked, “I'm quite excited over the chance of following you around even more from now on.”

Marinette stilled and smiled timidly, “Yes?”

“Absolutely,” he assured. “As your boyfriend I can stay around you as much as I want, and that won't look awkward. Actually,” he grinned broadly, “we can even go to school together from now on!”

“I wake up at eight thirty,” the girl offered weakly.

“I'll be here at eight,” the blond smirked. “So you don't sleep in.”

Marinette sighed in defeat, looking into his eyes with an amused smile.

Chat leaned in and pecked her forehead.

“Goodnight, sleepyhead,” he murmured.

“Until tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still busy, and these will probably be my last fics in a long time.  
> Please, leave comments and kudos! They always make my day! :))


	13. An eventful morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Marinette come to school together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This covers **“Contrary to most popular beliefs, I'm actually a dog person.”** prompt for Marichat May (day 29).

Alya was ecstatic. Tired like hell, but ecstatic nonetheless. Her late night awakeness had finally paid off, and now she was renewing the page constantly, watching subscriptions to her ladyblog increase in a geometrical progression.

“Dude, you should have known that would happen sooner or later,” came Nino's voice from the front row.

“I know,” Adrien whined. “And still, I wish this never would!”

The girl considered her friends. Adrien looked really distressed, while Nino was patting his back soothingly.

“What's wrong, guys?” she pried, distracting herself from the phone.

“Oh, nothing much,” Nino chuckled. “It just appears that my dude here has had a huge crush on Ladybug for like, forever. And now she's out of commission.”

“Oh,” the girl smirked, “so you've been following the ladyblog after all?”

“Yeah,” the blond sighed. “Bad news right into the bed.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Come on, Sunshine, you should have known this would happen sooner or later.”

“That's what I said!” Nino exclaimed.

“I mean, I've been shipping them since the beginning.” Adrien sent her the most hurtful look he could master. “No offense, Sunshine, but you didn't have a chance,” she shrugged.

Marinette chose that moment to pass the doorway, Felix following closely behind.

“Oh, hey, Girl, you're early today!” Alya greeted. “Have you opened my blog?”

The young designer came up to her seat, frowning in confusion, the tall blond hot on her heels. “No, I haven't. Is there something about this night's akuma?”

“Ooh, it's so much more that just an akuma! I managed to capture Ladybug kiss Chat Noir! Can you imagine that?”

Marinette stilled. “How did you… that fight was, like, at two in the morning!”

Alya smirked, satisfied, “Yeah, I know…” she faltered. “Sorry, by the way.”

“Sorry for what?”

“Well, I mean, it seemed you had a soft spot for that cat, and now that he is with Ladybug…”

“Oh, it's okay,” Marinette giggled. “Contrary to most popular beliefs, I'm actually a dog person.”

Felix choked. “I'm not a dog, Princess,” he mumbled, causing her to smirk.

“Are you though?” Alya pried in amusement. “You're telling me that, while only yesterday you appeared in class in a Chat Noir full outfit.”

“You got me here,” the raven haired girl chuckled. “But it's okay. If Chat Noir is dating Ladybug, I'm happy for them.”

“I need to add,” Felix bid coldly, “that posting such information in your blog might be seen as an invasion to their private life.”

Alya narrowed her eyes at him. “Why are you following Marinette, by the way?”

“Ah, this,” her friend drawled. “Meet Felix, my boyfriend.”

The classroom fell silent. Until Kim let out a loud cheer. “I told you!” He exclaimed, turning to Alix. “You owe me a piggy ride around the school!”

And instantly the classroom dissolved into excited whispers.

“I still think we should have kept it to ourselves,” the blond muttered, grimacing in distaste.

“Sorry for that,” Marinette giggled, patting his shoulder, “but it was bound to happen sooner or later. Besides, I really wanted to have lunch together today.”

Alya watched in disbelief as Felix's usually emotionless face showed a soft smile. “I can arrange that,” he whispered.

“Thank you,” the girl grinned, raising on her tiptoes and planting a soft kiss onto his cheek.

The blond sighed peacefully. “A dog person, huh?” he smirked.

“Oh, you know that's not true,” Marinette chuckled, pulling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive, and we only have one more chapter to go.  
> Please tell me what you think! Your comments give me power! :))
> 
> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/174977186888/when-may-comes-chapter-13).


	14. Midnight serenades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year, and Chat Noir is still coming to the familiar balcony at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I'm finally able to finish this. This last chapter has been sitting in my head way too long.  
> And it really took half a day to write these seven hundred words. Because when you don't practice English, words start to come more slowly.  
> Anyway. I feel absolutely delighted that I found time to write this down. And thank you for being with me throughout all this story! Thank you for all the kudos and comments, supporting me. And for the comments that kept coming, reminding me to get back and finish the story.  
> Please, enjoy!

Marinette woke up at the sound of buzzing. She blinked sleepily and looked around in confusion. Everything seemed calm, even Tikki was sleeping away in her improvised bed, snoring quietly.

But this snore was not the sound that had woken the girl. That was something else, and Marinette frowned slightly, looking around her bedroom once more. It seemed, that the buzzing was coming from above.

The girl suppressed a yawn, took a grip of her blanket and climbed on top of her bed, quietly lifting the hatch.

There he was, Chat Noir, Paris's most mysterious superhero and her dearest boyfriend for the last year, lying in her balcony lounge and humming something under his breath. Marinette pushed herself up, joining him on the roof.

“I never thought that getting you as my boyfriend would come with such perks as midnight serenades,” she teased softly.

The boy chuckled in response. “Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,” he hummed.

“It's okay,” the girl retorted lightly, looking at the sky, where lone Star could be seen. “I'm glad I got up here at a night like this.”

Chat sighed contently, taking her in. Wrinkled clothes, disheveled hair, eyes not quite opening… and yet, rather than sleeping, she preferred to be here, with him. Every time, when he was scared, desperate, she was here for him. And even now…

“My mother used to sing, when she was happy,” he blurted out.

Marinette blinked down at him, puzzled.

“I don't remember much of her,” Felix continued, “but I remember that every time when she was totally happy, she would sing.” The girl settled down on the lounge next to him, resting a hand next to his shoulder. “I didn't get it then. I mean, why sing? I can't say she even did it well.” He breathed out and raised his eyes towards those bluebells. “I guess, what I'm trying to say is, you make me happy, Marinette. And I'm totally the luckiest man, to have chosen this particular roof last winter.”

The girl bit her lip, looking into those earnest grey eyes. “I love you,” she breathed. “And I'm quite sure that it was  _ my _ luck that had brought you here.”

“That wasn't luck,” came sleepy voice from the hatch. “That was a natural state of things. Chat Noir will always find his Ladybug, sooner or later.” Tikki yawned. “As sweet as you kids are, if you want to stay there even longer, will you please release Plagg so that we could cuddle as well?”

“Sorry,” Chat chuckled, “I didn't realise you were awake.”

A moment later green light engulfed Chat Noir, leaving Felix Moreau in his place. The same Felix Moreau, who used to stay cold and distant to anyone just a year ago. The same Felix, who used to never smile before he had unexpectedly gotten a girlfriend.

Marinette smiled to him, prying a lock of golden hair from his eyes.

“Sing for me, Kitty?” she offered.

Felix choked. “No way. I won't ever, and I stress it,  **ever** sing in public!”

“But we're not in public! It's just me!” the girl whined.

“Doesn't matter. The answer is no.”

“But Feelix!..”

The boy chuckled and encircled her waist, pulling her down, next to him, and nuzzling her neck. At this point he seriously started to doubt if the second lounge chair was a necessary item on this roof any more.

“Hey, Marinette?” he hummed.

“Mm?”

“I love you too.”

The girl raised on her elbow to look at him properly.

“And you know what,” he continued. “You can apply that lipstick if you want.”

“Oh? I thought you didn't like when I used it?” she smirked.

“I was just being jealous,” he shrugged. “And the thought of other people wanting to kiss you was driving me crazy.”

“So, what has changed?”

“Now,” he grinned, “I will consider this as a permission to kiss you any time I want.”

“You can do it anyway, silly,” she chuckled.

“Oh? Can I?” Chat caught his girlfriend's chin and raised on an elbow towards her lips.

Her eyes widened and she leaned away. “No, not now! I literally just woke up! I haven't even brushed my teeth!”

Felix stopped inches away from her face, looking deep into her eyes.

“I don't care about that, Princess,” he murmured and reached for her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This was fun!  
> And good luck!
> 
> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/176379279823/when-may-comes-chapter-1414).


End file.
